


[殤凜] 遺 (番外)

by luminous_yume



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 09:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20171971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminous_yume/pseuds/luminous_yume
Summary: 七夕情人節快樂！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 七夕情人節快樂！

那日夕陽西下前，兩人商議後決定三人都先住進凜雪鴉所租下的那個院落裡。從鬼界撿回命來，怎麼說都需花上一兩月靜養才能恢復到以往的狀態。而這樣寬闊寧靜又樣樣齊全的住家比客棧好上太多，更不用說每早還有家丁過來打掃清潔。

殤不患背著兩人的行囊，手裡抱著昏昏欲睡的傷患來到宅院中。依凜雪鴉的指引，他將人帶到臥房安置好。

「還是先讓煙月維持原本的樣子吧。不然對你的身體負擔太大。」他把對方一直握在手裡的煙管取走。變回劍型的煙月就放在床頭的邊櫃上，床上的人輕易就能勾著的位置。他知道這是對方心尖上的寶貝，不能離身太遠。

雖然已把棉被合得密實，但他仍留下自己的圍脖給對方。離去前他撥開凜雪鴉額前的雪絲，交代自己要去找浪巫謠一趟：「我晚點回來，再帶點東西給你吃。」對方輕聲應好後，他在額上給了一吻作為獎勵。

殤不患在燒鴨店裡找到他的西幽樂師，看起來正剛吃飽喝足。聆牙率先向他招呼，但仍不免虧幾句是不是用自己的黑白毛領去換回過去的記憶了，並要殤不患好好交代他和阿浪沒有參與到的事情經過。殤不患一邊吃著晚到的午餐一邊從喪失記憶那夜娓娓道來。明明問的人就是那琵琶，聽的過程裡卻不斷喊著不患哥哥講這些難道不害臊嗎等等，還直呼今晚不想跟重修舊好的兩人住進同一個院落裡，免得晚上不得安寧。殤不患當然知道聆牙在暗指什麼，他坦蕩保證在凜雪鴉全然好起前，絕不會打擾到旅伴的睡眠。然而這又換得「公眾場合居然講葷話題」的斥責。

經過殤不患口舌大戰聆牙後，他還是帶著樂師及琵琶回來休息。安排好兩人的睡房及介紹完住家的格局，殤不患端著凜雪鴉的晚膳回到房內。

「起來吃點東西吧，我帶了粥回來。」指尖輕輕摩挲睡榻上那人的臉頰，他輕聲喚醒對方。

凜雪鴉雖睜開了眼，但迷濛的景物使大腦遲遲沒有下一個指令。這個樣子殤不患過去見多了，只要對方睡得相當深沉，再醒過來就不是如平常那樣簡單的事。他把凜雪鴉扶起，對方也配合地倚靠在他臂彎裡。帶回來的粥在路途上涼了些，殤不患以唇試溫，現在正好是方便入口的溫度，於是一口接一口地服侍著傷患進食。

「你上一頓飯是什麼時候吃的？」見人神色稍微清醒，殤不患如此問著。這是他今天第二次覺得懷裡的人消瘦了許多。

「昨天上午吃了羊羹。」凜雪鴉在等待下一口粥到來前，回答對方的問題。知道對方不愛聽，還刻意忽略那沒手掌大的羊羹他沒吃完這件事。

「哈啊？」殤不患向來知道對方不好好吃飯的習慣，也自認為已經做足聽到各式荒誕離奇答案的準備……但羊羹？而且那「上午」不就表明了不是作為早飯、更不會是作為午膳，這傢伙上知天文下知地理，難道就不知道不吃飯會死人嗎？他已經不知道要從何開始罵起好。

被人在耳邊突地大聲喊道，凜雪鴉用一臉對方不識場合的嫌惡表情責備道：「太大聲了……」

「啊，後來中午剛過時，吃下了一口添入鬼界植物的燒餅。」他補充著，雖然他也覺得對方不會認可這能稱作「一頓飯」。

聽見燒餅，殤不患吐出一口很長的嘆息。然後才又勺起一匙粥送到對方唇邊，說：「接下來都要照我說的乖乖吃飯。」

「如果在下說不要呢？」湯匙就抵在唇邊，但凜雪鴉並沒有含入口中，而是顧自說著。

「那我就親手一口一口地塞進你嘴裡。」話說完，他就將手裡的那匙粥送入對方口中。

「像現在這樣嗎？聽起來不錯啊。」等到嚥下粥後他才開口說。眼裡裝的不知是挑釁還是驕昵。

殤不患不受對方言語刺激，反倒對此挑眉。「一有點精神就開始貧嘴了是吧。」不僅不生氣，心裡還興起一股想狠狠搓揉對方的衝動。這心思要是被那多話的琵琶知道，又不知會被如何傒落。

看得出凜雪鴉已經乖巧地配合進食了，但碗裡的粥還剩半碗，他就開始喊飽。為了說服人自己的胃真的一點東西也裝不進，他甚至拋棄良好教養及名盜包袱，在殤不患面前打了個小飽嗝作為證據，殤不患這才放棄質疑。

凜雪鴉用完飯又開始感到睏倦，可胃撐著又睡不太下，於是開始跟殤不患有一搭沒一搭的聊著。這過程殤不患可沒閒著，他燒了盆熱水給床上那位擦澡，又從櫥櫃拿了件新的單衣給人換上。忙碌許久，好不容易自己也終於躺上床鋪，隔壁那人卻又開始咕噥：「給人更衣擦體的，然而一點反應也沒有。該不會已經不稀罕這身軀了。」云云。殤不患回他一句：「你給我閉嘴。」他把那冰涼誘人的身軀擁入懷中，可這觸感不禁使人回想起對方命懸一線之時。心有不忍的他便又多蹭了幾下雪髮額際。

這夜凜雪鴉的香囊還在包袱裡沒有取出，他卻睡得比過去九個月都還要安穩。

-

凜雪鴉低燒發冷持續一週，第三天時就開始吵著想泡熱水。殤不患向來支持體虛不宜沐浴的論派，洽洽與凜雪鴉相悖。但被人苦求多日也不好堅持下去，最後只好有條件地退讓一步。

但殤不患發現這人根本意不在泡澡上。

先說自己多日未下床行走，怕地滑跌倒要人陪。再說內衫的綁帶在背後成了死結，要人幫忙解開脫下。論掠風竊塵的行竊手法之高，看那死結根本是他自己打出來的。最後，也是意圖最明顯的借口，那人竟說浴桶太高他沒有氣力自己進去，要人抱。

好，要人抱。他殤不患堂堂一個男子漢都伺候人伺候成這嬌慣德行了，還有什麼好拒絕的。因此他妥妥地將那一絲不掛的人給抱起，輕輕地放入他早已調勻水溫的浴桶中。

然而這樣還有人不滿意。

水裡那人癟著嘴把臉撇向見不到自己的方向，生怕別人不清楚自己生氣了。「難道不患一點想要的意思都沒有？」過了好陣子才憋出這句。

他正用著浴皂伺候那頭雪白長髮，手上動作輕柔，嘴裡的話卻很是堅定。「那是兩回事！你現在的情況就是不能！」用清水將泡沫都沖洗乾淨後，他用布巾替對方把頭髮盤起。

凜雪鴉踢到鐵板不喊疼，他一聲都不吭的在浴桶裡抱膝賭氣。直到洗澡水已逐漸泡涼了，殤不患要抱人起來時，才應聲回答。

殤不患這次自動自發替人擦乾身子，然而這又令那不撓不屈的白鳥有了發揮的空間。「怎麼會不能，不患這都碰著了不是嗎！」若不是了解對方脾性，這彷彿沒來由的一句又有多少人能知道是在頂殤不患稍早前那句否決。

「不要逼我把你綁起來，放你一個人在這睡。」配合著恨話，他在白鳥的內衫繫帶上用力地打了一個死結。

「……在下一個人睡不著。」被人督促上床的凜雪鴉這次換用哀兵策略。

聽見這話殤不患又如何能不軟下心來。「你不是有這個舒眠香囊嗎？」他拍拍懸掛於床頭旁的那包香料。

無論殤不患到底知不知道那個香囊是仿造他的氣味，所調製而出的草料香氣，凜雪鴉打死都不會向對方承認這件事。

「在下晚上會冷。」一邊說著一邊將冰冷的四肢貼上也躺進被窩的殤不患身上。

「那還要不要這番任性？」一手伸過對方側躺的腰隙，將人環在懷裡，另一手擰了對方鼻子一下。

「愚夫。」

「罵人也沒用，我只會當你想自己睡一晚。」

難得能在嘴上說贏凜雪鴉，殤不患笑了起來。見此凜雪鴉倒也沒真的動氣，反倒受不了對方這神情似的，將頭鑽入他懷中。殤不患抵著頭頂的下巴，感覺鬍渣較以往變長了些，都刺到自己心頭上了。凜雪鴉卻不知，自己的纖纖睫毛也扇到對方的心尖上。

-

冬去春來，轉眼又到了初夏時節。

凜雪鴉幫浪巫謠找到了換弦師傅，就在相隔兩個山頭的鎮上。樂器鋪在這裡並不普遍，若是身上的耗材用完了，總是需要到大點的鎮上去找。這一去不得了，樂師難逢知音，竟來書說要多待幾日再回來。殤不患從書信內簡短的幾個字便能充分感受到友人內心的澎湃雀躍，也就不急著啟程去與他會合。也正好自己可以放下心，去彌補上一年的七夕。

燈籠沿著街道成串高掛，河岸旁更是聚集了成排的小販們，他們都是看準七夕放水燈的人潮而來到此地設攤。原本凜雪鴉並不喜歡這種人山人海的場合，比起參與在人群中湊熱鬧，他更偏好在寫意的高處看百姓熱鬧。但難得能夠出門蹓躂——尤其是那個人開口邀約的——怎麼說都沒有拒絕的理由。

這三個月來，凜雪鴉被勒令閉門在家，好好養回身體原先該有的狀態。起先一兩週，確實是連下床走路都會覺得疲憊困倦；但在第三週，凜雪鴉正想出門逛逛隨即遭人阻止，這就讓他不樂意了。殤不患斥責：功力都尚未復原一成就想跑出門，如此高調要是被聞風而至的仇家瞧見，不就是又添麻煩給他收拾。但他也知道凜雪鴉不是會乖乖聽話的人，因此三番五次就要出門把人給拎回來，連同對方吃到一半的菓子一起。

起初都還好綁回家，但過了幾週就成了劍不出鞘、不比劃幾招便無法將人帶回的窘境。不僅令殤不患傷神又費力，他更發覺對方是故意溜走好有個藉口找人切磋，為的是舒展筋骨順便溫習劍法。他是可以理解，若要棄劍的人開口找人練劍也是怪彆扭的了。

「我跟巫謠講好了，」殤不患有天提前攔住準備翻牆而出的人。「以後你只要想出門，就去跟他過招。你贏了的話愛去哪就去哪，沒有人會阻止你。」

凜雪鴉不得不承認這完全勾引起自己的興致。能像這樣有正當理由與樂師短兵相接的機會不可多得，真是令人愉悅的好消息。但比他更愉悅的，就非琵琶莫屬。功力尚未恢復到位的人，在浪巫謠豪不留情的攻勢下顯得防守都費盡心力。高人過招不必逾三，見自己落人一截凜雪鴉便不再對應，將煙月化為煙管，喊聲累就回房小憩。見這場景聆牙忍俊不禁，只差沒在地上打滾了。

自此之後，凜雪鴉時常在隱蔽處獨自舞劍。殤不患雖知道他跑哪去，卻也按捺住心中升騰的百感，不去打擾。歷經幾次挑戰，聆牙在比劃途中開口的次數是越來越少。最後當一個字都沒能說出口時，已是樂師出門換弦的前一日了。

浪巫謠不在的期間，凜雪鴉倒是只待在院落裡處理他的藥草香料，替換掉舊煙絲及添補藥箱內的瓶罐藥材。光這些就讓他忙上數日，直到殤不患開口邀他一起去放水燈，兩人才正式一同步出大門。

「啊，有麥芽糖。」凜雪鴉放開原本還牽著的手，徑直往陳列各式糖雕的攤位去。

當與販商銀貨兩訖，他手裡的金魚吹糖立馬被人奪去。「我先保管著，用完正餐才能吃。」殤不患話說完，搶先牽回那隻還滯留在原位、空無一物的手。

「恕在下今日才斗膽直言，殤大俠每日在吃的燒餅，也不能被稱作正餐！」感受到被緊握的左手，令凜雪鴉想起稍早出門時的情景；對方主動牽起自己的手，嚷著：這是怕你又不由自主地吸起煙來，身體才剛痊癒，別急著做那些有害健康的事。

「在西幽是，沒聽過早餐要吃燒餅油條配豆漿嗎？」

「那在我們東離，麥芽糖夾餅也是能視作正餐食用的。」

聽起來就是對方隨口瞎扯的，令殤不患凝視那張說謊從不害臊的臉足足三秒。「我聽你在那邊胡謅。」然後出手擰他鼻子一把。

「痛……殤大俠竟如此蠻橫無理。」皺起眉眼，凜雪鴉癟嘴抗議。

「無理的到底是誰？」這使得殤不患忍不住嘴角的笑意。

來到城內河道的最上游，岸邊放水燈的眷侶來來去去。當他們放完水燈，有的就坐在草地上吃著零嘴談天，有的則沿著河岸愜意散步，有的駐足於橋上，憑欄欣賞盞盞水燈流向天際。

凜雪鴉向小販買了兩盞水燈，其中一個遞到殤不患手裡，他拿出煙月將彼此燈內的燭芯點燃。執著火光熠熠的水燈，凜雪鴉攬起寬袖、挨近水邊，當燈底輕碰上水面時漾起一圈漣漪，他手拈著燈不讓離去，待默念完心願才放開了手。波光粼粼，和載浮的水燈一同閃爍著，而凜雪鴉於冷光下的雪髮似是與之呼應般散發著流光。殤不患直至對方將視線從那片水色收回、改投映到自己身上，才回過神來，他趕緊將自己的水燈也放入那道星河之中。

「你許了什麼願？」凜雪鴉望著從殤不患手裡離開的那盞水燈問。

「你應該跟我一樣不信神鬼的不是嗎？」不知道自己的水燈會不會追上凜雪鴉的那盞。殤不患想著。

「既然放了水燈，不許個願望就太失禮了不是嗎？」說完還吸了一口煙月，完全把對方出門前的告誡視若風吹，過耳即逝。

殤不患嘆口氣，然後回答他：「不要再把你給弄丟了。」

但這也是必須親自實踐才能達成的。殤不患補充道。凜雪鴉聞言後沒有想像中的反應……或者是說一點反應都沒有。諒他殤不患再神通廣大都猜不中凜雪鴉此刻的內心想法。他搔騷鼻翼，最後開口問：那你呢？

凜雪鴉先是啣著菸管輕笑，然後吐出白煙掩蓋住回答時的表情。

「希望每天一早都能見到不患。」

從逐漸消散的白煙裡浮出的笑顏，殤不患覺得比稍早吃下的麥芽糖還甜，也比接下來吻上的唇更讓人醉心。

-

殤不患繞過屏風進到浴房。坐在浴桶內的凜雪鴉才剛盤妥銀白長髮，瞧見自己的到來他不驚不慌，像是原本就相約在此一般。

「大膽莽夫，竟圖謀拿走在下的衣物！」他假聲假色地說道，眼裡卻是盈滿笑意。

「你又看到我有牽牛了？」殤不患一面說著一面寬衣。藍白錦衣被米褐色的粗布遮蓋藏起。


	2. Chapter 2

「大膽莽夫，竟圖謀拿走在下的衣物！」他假聲假色地說道，眼裡卻是盈滿笑意。

「你又看到我有牽牛了？」殤不患一面說著一面寬衣。藍白錦衣被米褐色的粗布遮蓋藏起。

「說吶，我的牛呢？是不是被你這掠風竊塵給偷走了？」

凜雪鴉挪身靠邊，騰出位置讓對方也進到浴桶中，桶內的池水裝載不住兩人傾瀉而出。他擠入殤不患的懷裡，像是浴池裡的靠背墊一般枕著對方。而殤不患的好處也不是沒有，他因此就著這個姿勢伸手圈起對方那處摩娑。

「嗯……我還以為殤大俠失去記憶後就改性戒色了呢。」沉溺的呻吟從唇瓣間逸出，手也不禁纏上對方揉弄的手臂。

「我是怕人還沒有好成，做了那事之後就等著被人指控折損元氣。」

「在大俠眼裡在下豈是如此無賴之人？」

「你是不是無賴我不敢肯定，但我確定一旦歡好我必消盡你的元氣。」殤不患在對方耳邊低聲宣示。

凜雪鴉的雙腿開始止不住顫，是宣洩前的徵兆。然而在關鍵時刻又被堵住關口，只能嗚咽抗議求饒。殤不患將人橫抱起身，粗略擦乾彼此的身體後就轉移至臥房的床塌上。跌進被鋪的凜雪鴉頭髮飛散如瀑，他伸手捧起殤不患押上的臉，享受對方細密纏綿的吻。殤不患手沒閒下，他迅速沾取床櫃上備妥的脂膏，隨即進入對方的甬道中。凜雪鴉身軀一僵，軟肉才慢慢纏上久違的性器，欲拒還迎。殤不患得空的另一隻手則開始進犯其他敏感處，唇齒也忙於舔咬耳骨，令凜雪鴉無法關注任何一處刺激，思緒越發混沌不清。

殤不患確認對方適應得差不多後，熱燙那處抵上入口預告著即將發生的事。

「痛就咬我的肩膀。」殤不患低聲說道。

巨碩才入一吋，凜雪鴉毫不遲疑地咬上殤不患右肩，但完全無法分散被侵入的苦痛。他用力的深呼吸，空氣在喉間摩擦出聲音，指間更是在對方背上畫出紅痕。但這些並無法阻止殤不患的動作，甚至促使他加快送進的速度。他安撫對方有些洩氣的那處，讓對方多少卸些力。直到抵至深處，才停下讓凜雪鴉有了喘息的空間。

「好了嗎？」大掌溫柔拭去對方臉頰上的淚水，但嘴裡說出的是有些殘忍的催促。

「再……再等一下。」儘管凜雪鴉閉著眼卻還是無法阻止淚水流出，剛擦乾的臉頰又濕了一遍。見這副表情，殤不患就算再想告訴他自己真的忍不了多久，也於心不忍。「好了，開始吧。」感受到體內那物的焦躁，凜雪鴉給了准許令。

斷開整整一年，殤不患丟下殘存的一點點理智，突破防線全力進攻。劇烈的抽送使凜雪鴉根本無法再咬住肩頭，只能整個人躺倒在床隨對方任意擺弄，大張著口隨對方挺動的頻率啊啊嗯嗯，用僅剩的氣力擁抱住對方。殤不患眷戀著令人懷念、總是帶著略低體溫的身軀，他如同野獸般發了狂地操弄，像是要把過去的空白一次補足，就連對方洩了身都沒有絲毫停滯。凜雪鴉顫得厲害，不只後穴而是全身都承受不了過度的刺激。他已經沒有辦法再發出聲，近乎昏厥地攤倒於凌亂的被單中。一雙半掩的晶紅琉璃直勾著殤不患，受到蠱惑的那人慢慢縮短彼此之間的距離，然後在唇舌纏鬥間填滿凜雪鴉內部。

殤不患重重地呼吸著，汲取對方項頸間散發出的香甜，想奪走所有迷惑人心的味道好令人只專屬於自己。下頭還深埋在對方幽徑內不願離開，親暱結合的滋味使人欲罷不能，還想多嚐幾次。但看看那張枕在自己手臂上、涕淚縱橫又帶有紅暈的亂糟臉蛋，還是強壓下慾望，撿回稍早拋落到一旁的理智及人性，調整姿勢後緩慢退開自己的硬物。

「繼續。」一個微弱但清晰的聲音從凜雪鴉唇間竄入殤不患耳裡。但殤不患仍懷疑自己聽到的內容，他定睛注視那理應昏睡過去的人。

「再來一次。」凜雪鴉這次睜開眼睛，勾起嘴角為殤不患的疑惑解答。此時此刻，以這副容貌說出這番話，簡直與鴆毒無異。

「你會壞掉的。」殤不患警告。

「那不患會養好在下的，對吧？」

這個問題的回答，他定會躬行實踐，必不讓對方失望。

-

直至陽光觸碰到床塌邊緣，兩人才相繼轉醒。殤不患直起赤裸的上半身舒展筋骨，免不了驚動到身旁的人。看著對方用臉頰磨蹭那床上好蠶絲被，一副想要賴床的可愛模樣，不禁讓人莞爾一笑。他伸手幫人把散落到面前的髮絲別到耳後，好讓自己在臉頰上落下輕吻。

殤不患回頭思忖著這個時刻到底要準備早點好還是午飯好；好吃的早點可能已經售完準備收攤，但離那人最近愛吃的燒鴨店開門又還有一段時間……思及此處，才注意到身旁投射過來一道視線。凜雪鴉不知何時清醒過來，直盯著自己。

「不患，早安。」

簡單的一句問候，卻讓彼此擁有勝過全世界的滿足感。

「早安，雪鴉。」


End file.
